


Valalirilla

by Arcus_Calion



Series: Quentalirilla [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mythic Poetry, Norse poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Calion/pseuds/Arcus_Calion
Summary: This is a rendition of the Coming of the Valar from the Lost Tales updated to fit the timeline of the latest version of canon. It is in a different style from the previous poem, which was modeled after the style of the Lokasenna, while this one is modeled after the style of the Voluspa.





	Valalirilla

A mariner grim | from the stony shore

Alights anon here | on the Lonely Isle

Farthest from lands | by mortal Sun kissed

And farthest away | from his home by the Sea.

 

Speak sage, nor silence | remain in thy manner

Fain would I hear | of the glorious gods

The Powers of Earth | and the Elder Days

When dark lay the Earth | under starlit sky.

 

Harken Late-born | child of Sea-friends

Attend thine ear | to the ancient names

Twice seven in rank | unfolded from Voids

Unmeasured they came | the glorious gods.

 

First Súlimo mighty | blue-robed the Blessed

By names known to many | Elder King ancient.

With him Everwhite | Tintallë the Bright One

Most loved o’er the Sea | in the Middle-earth.

 

With them their train | following after

The Herald, the Eagle | the Spark of High Heaven

The Lonely in Maytime | and the winged legions

The Blessed and Windswept | Mánir and Súruli.

 

Then came Vaiaro | of Deep Seas the Lord

Friend to those born | neath Eärendil’s beam.

With him came none | save who followed after

The myriad hosts | of the Musical silences.

 

The Dreadful and Foaming, | the Reed of the Sea,

The Spirit of Song | and the Rivers and Daughters

Oarni and Nenuvar | Wingildi and Falmari

The Spirits of surf | and the waters of quiet.

 

Talca Marda comes after | the Smith of the World

Father of Dwarves | and Lord of deep delving,

With him Palúrien | Widespread Earth Mother

Most skilled in magics | and giver of Life.

 

About them there fared | hosts of their folk

The Admirable, now fell | the Skillful, he too,

The Bird-friend, the Eldest | New Life, and Piper

The fays of the field | and dwellers of the Deep.

 

Fëanturi come after | the Masters of Souls

Fulmur and Mandos | Sleeper and Judge

With them their sister | Núri the Sighing

All these with silence | and mystery cloaked.

 

After them many | The Sprinter, the Dreamer,

The Doomsman, the Dungeon, | Starlight, and Mystery

The Dreamers and Watchers, | the Comforters quiet,

All come in silence | billowing after.

 

Then came their spouses | save for the Sorrower

She came on alone | with cares sore-burdened.

Come are Natsellë | the Weaver Eternal

And pale Moicallë | the Giver of Rest.

 

With them come some | in silence and shroud

The Dear Gift, the Far Moon, | the Siblings Three:

The Days, the Months, and Years | in triune steps come

The Weavers and Resters | the Silent Watchers.

 

Then came there three | friends all of gladness

Aldaron mighty | Hunter of the gods

Melesta his sister | most fleet-footed dancer

And Tuilérë bright | the Mistress of Life.

 

In their train coming after | were all joyful folk

The Horned One, the Father | of Growth and of Beasts,

Little Maiden, the Voice, | Sun Maiden, and Fiery:

The Hunters, the Dancers | and Fiery Life Givers.

 

Then after labors | of long toil glad

Amid the star-host |of heaven innumerable,

At last came there then | to Arda the Dwelling

The Black Foe, the Enemy | the Constrainer dark:

 

Moringotho the Grim | Black Foe of the World

Descending in wrath | as a mountain whose head

Flames in the clouds | but whose feet in the Sea

Wade darkly and wet | with ponderous weight.

 

After him come | are spirts most vile

The Demons of Power | fell Valaraukar

Seven in number | with whips of flame

And claws of iron | to rend the new world.

 

Then last came there then | to stave off the Foe

The Laughing God young | Astaldo the Mighty

With buffet of flame | and laughter of mirth

Driving the Dark One | far into the Voids.

 

With him were come | of the glorious gods

Full hosts of new braves | doughty and strong

The Warrior of Heaven, | the Gruesome, the Fighter,

The Defenders of Earth | with shield and sword.

 

Full wrought are the lists | of the glorious gods

The Powers of Earth | in their trains the Blessed,

The glorious sons | of the glorious gods

Established their home | on Almaren’s Isle.

 

Thus is the first war | the eldest of strife

First wrought in Time | mid the wheeling fires

And spaces vast | in Eä the boundless

And established is Arda | Habitation of Life.

 

But now am I silent | for long is the tale

The telling of Time | and the glorious gods

Seek on ye farer | of Ylmir’s wild sea

The truth of all Truth | may yet ye discern.


End file.
